Power Rangers : Unworthy
by alexrusso89
Summary: Name inspired from thr youtube series Set in an alternate universe Lord Drakkon in 2019, ruler of earth since 2014 decides its time to form his own ranger team, summoning criminals from the SPD prison Drakkon forms his Vanguard and sets off to survive shattered grid. But can they?
1. Rise of the Vanguard

"Centuries ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called eltar the home of the legandary alien know as Zordon , once on earth Zordon created a team of Rangers to fight of threats like the Witch Rita Replusa. However this story takes place long after the era known as Zordon, the year 2019. Mayor Daniels of Coal Harbour once said he was worried about the villains getting their hands on the power rangers power when Morph X was created, he was right."

"The age of heroes is dead"

" This is the age of war!"

\- October 31st 2019-

Angel Grove. a bustling city on the west coast of America, rebuilt at the start of the twenty first century after the Armada Invasion decimated the city. Angel Grove was host to the Early SPD. Filled with anti-alien and anti-immigrant sentiment that threatened to tear the world apart. Tensions reached their height during 2014, the year of the Armada's invasion. Space Patrol Delta, known locally as SPD, was born. With the Armada defeated Drakkon became king of the world and took as Commander of SPD, restoring order to the city and to the world.

Six years had passed since Armada's invasion and life was relatively peaceful in Angel Grove . 2026 so far had been the lowest recorded rate of alien race crime since ever. With Drakkon now the King of the World. Leader of the Milky Way branches of SPD Commander Lord Drakkon had gathered some guests to what is known as the War room.

It was late in the afternoon Jen Scott had a solemn look on her face and in her hand was a piece of paper, She had been summoned there by Lord Drakkon.

Lord Drakkon was waiting. As the four people saluted their Lord, they couldn't help but notice the stern look plastered all over his features. Drakkon is one of the most fiercest rangers ever, "My lord", Jen began nervously, "I assume you've heard about Cole".

"Yes I have", Drakkon replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes that Red ranger ". He paused and glared accusingly at the four, "Seems I was wrong".

Kat let out a little snigger before regaining her stoic image, "Something to add Miss Hillard?"

"Nothing at all My lord", Kat replied, keeping her attention firmly fixed on a spot on the wall behind the rest of the group.

"Good because this isn't a laughing matter", Drakkon barked, "our failure you two jackasses hasn't gone unnoticed. We've gone through eleven attempts in just over six months. Now guess what", he turned his glare on the four people, "Your my new candidates".

"Excellent, Your wish is my command", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in a Yellow shirt and jeans. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a loose pigtails and a smug look on her face that suggested superiority over everyone in her presence. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Charlie's face was flipping between disbelief and anger, "A welcome would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process.

"I want to push you luck". Drakkon growled at the woman out the side of his mouth, "Lina Song", he hissed.

Lina Song smirked in response, her response was interrupted by an explosion that shook the base.

"What was that !" Charlie asked as the large screen in the room feel with images of What is called Vivax.

"It seems Sledge wants my throne , " Drakkon said looking at the screen. " Kat " he continued.

Kat opened a box revealing five morhpers, they were silver and have a spiral pattern on them and were wrist mounted. " Developed from the legendary Power coins and the Lightspeed morphers, we were able to create our own link to the morphin grid" Kat explained.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," Charlie yelled running out of the room leading the others out of the room.

"Wait guy morphers ...aren't fully bonded yet," Kat tried to warn them.

"How long does the Bonding take?," Drakkon asked.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes before the morphers fully bond with their DNA, but I don't know if they can last that long, Kat said, " They will be fine " Drakkon said.

The five rangers battled the Vivax as Fury watched. "Pitiful, you don't stand chance," said Fury.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Steven said,

"Yeah me too," Jen replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then" Jessi said.

"Its Morphin time!," all five shouted, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by Vivax.

Forcing the Vivax back

"Alright lets try this again guys," Charlie said.

"Its morphin time!" they all yelled.

Pliers of red, blue, yellow, black and pink light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms that were more armoured versions of the MMPR rangers .

" Alright guys, lets take out these guys ," Charlie said,

"Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Jessi said. "Power axe !," she called, as a black and Yellow Axe appeared in her hands, "Mastardon slash!," she continued as he went into a full swing destroying, all of the Vivax around her.

"Ok that was good, but now its my turn," Lina said as she called for her sabre tooth dagges, twin yellow dagger like weapons appeared in her hands, she them threw them the turned into yellow energy it cut through the Vivax and returned to her.

"Ok guys my turn," Steven said as he called for his Power Lance and sliced through several Vivax destroying the putties.

As the others fought the Vivax, Jen and Charlie were fighting Fury to a draw until Fury drew his weapon. "Prepare to taste my blade" Fury said as he drew his sword and charged them not counting The rangers back flipping out of the way.

"Power Bow ," Jen called as a medium sized bow that looked to be a long bow and pink arrows appeared in her hands.

"Power Sword !," Charlie called as a sword appeared her hand. Sparks flew from their bodies as Fury slashed them knocking them to the ground, Jessi turned her Axe into cannon mode and opened fire on Fury knocking him to the ground.

The Others came to their sides and stood over a defeated Fury. "You've won this time but this isn't over," Fury said as he retreated.

-A few minutes later in the Base-

Drakkon stood and looked at the rangers " Well it didn't kill you so thats a plus, anyway since you survived the morph and even after rushing recklessly into battle " Drakkon said as he turned and looked as his Queen Kat Hillard " You ranger Candidates will become my Vanguard, my elite squad " He continued looking down the line of rangers stopping at each ranger " My Body guards , my elite, my assassins , My Ranger slayer, My rangers , My vanguard " Drakkon said walking back to his original position.

The rangers looked at Lord Drakkon " Get ready, we have a lot to do " Drakkon said smirking.


	2. Shattered grid begins

"Yes it is," Drakkon said driving Saba through Scorpina's throat. He then turned to his Vanguard rangers as orbs of light appeared showing various other rangers fighting.

Drakkon sat on his throne " They could have been gods" Drakkon said "All hail Lord Drakkon" Broodwing said before find the blade of a sword pressed to his throat.

"Should I kill him now?," Charlie asked

Broodwing looked and saw the familiar yet unfamiliar face of the former A squad red ranger. She looked the same as she did in the other universe the only difference being her hair was cut short almost into a buzz on the sides, and her ears are pointed similiar to an elf's.

"Let him explain why he's here, then kill him," said Drakkon. "Start Talking."

"What if I told you i could give you access to the other worlds," Broodwing said.

After much explanation Drakkon and the others found themselves intrigued by Broodwing. "A world where ninja rangers , fox lady, farting idiots and unbelievable power," Drakkon said "A world that interest me"

"Not to mention a world these rangers a wasted potential," Jessi said as she came from the shadows.

"A world that I'd gladly see destroyed," Lina said.

"A world that will be destroyed. Every Power Ranger will be destroyed and i will finally defeat that floating head," Drakkon said with a wicked smile.

"Yes but there is also a world where the rangers and civilians are forced into a domed city." Broodwing said

"Should any ranger prove a challenge they will only be a minor one," Drakkon said.

"A minor threat indeed," Jen said as she appeared in the chamber.

"Am i the only one excited ?," Steven asked getting giddy.

"Lets start planning," Lina said.

"Seriously?" Jen said with a raised eyebrow.

"You can trust me," Lina said.

"Rangers suit up," Drakkon said the ever present wicked glint in his eye. "So Broodwing when do we start"

Broodwing then held out his hand and conjured an orb of light. That dazed and bemused Drakkon and his rangers. "Whenever you turn the key."


End file.
